A Time to Die
by MasterSanguinius
Summary: An Imperial Guard unit must make a tough choice...
1. Chapter 1

Planet: Unknown

Sergeant Knolls had been with the 481st Catachan regiment for a little over 3 years, in that time he had advanced through the ranks very quick, there wasn't really anything special about him other then the fact he somehow managed to stay alive where others seemed to die. At just over 24 years of age Knolls was in command of 29 Guardsmen or roughly 3 squads. He and his group would be out on extended patrol, ohh how he hated patrols, you would think someone who did it so much would at least find something he liked about it, but nothing about being in the field made him smile. I mean after all there were bugs, the smell of diesel from the Chimera's, the long walks, the bugs. Yea the bugs were probably the worst part of patrols, they managed to always mess things up, even when things were normal (though that was always few and far between) the bugs seemed to piss him off. Knolls checked his gear to make sure he had everything he would need.

Las-Pistol- Check

3 reloads-Checks

Chain Sword-Check

2 Frag grenades-Check

1 Med-Kit- Check

Combat Knife-Check

Lucky Charm- Check

Knolls had all his gear he needed, he would have to go to the armory and sign out a set of NVG's he never traveled without them, they always came in handy, in fact Just two patrol prior they saved the life of three of his guardsmen, he always had them and preached to his men to make sure they grabbed a set, though they always didn't listen to him, none the less he would inform his squad leaders to make sure they grabbed a few extra sets. Knolls looked at the picture of Beth sitting on his dresser, it had been a little over 8 months since he had last saw her, he remember her face and how she was crying the day he left for this awful world.

"Don't worry baby, half way back to you, 7 more months and we rotate out. Ill be home before you know it." He said to the picture as if she could hear him.

Just then a knock at the door came.

"Yes", replied Knolls.

"Sir, the Chimera's are fueled and ready, we should be ready to leave within the hour." Replied Corporal Smith the only women in his unit and his second in command.

"Understood Corporal, I will be there in 15, make sure you grab a few sets of NVG's for the men." Said Knolls.

"Already done sir." She replied.

Knolls smiled he should of known she would take care of it. Knolls picked up the picture and kissed it lightly. "Soon my love, very soon". He set the picture back down and walked out of his room, yea the Bugs were always bad and always pissed him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Commissar Marwin was recently promoted to Junior Commissar and for the most part served as an aide to the Captain Commissar. Today would be a new day in his short career, he was to accompany one of the patrols heading out, though the young commissar had been trained and had been on other patrols this would be his first time he would not have the watchful eye of one of the more seasoned commissars. Marwin took a deep breath a re-sighted a quote he had come to learn and always helped him in his times of doubt. _**"As the Emperor protects, so must we." **_He repeated over and over in his head several times until his breathing had calmed. Marwin was prepared to give his life in-service of the Emperor; he just had doubts about sending men and women to their death by the choices he would make. Marwin looked over to his gun belt where his bolt pistol laid next to it, he thought back to what his first commissar instructor told him. "**The death of others is not our doing, it is the way of the emperor, and humanity must make sacrifices to see the will of the emperor done. All we do is help them along." ** He reached for his bolt pistol as well as his belt, he placed the weapon securely into the holster, he took another deep breath and put the belt around his waist. He retrieved his cover (his commissar hat) looked at himself in his mirror he could not help but smile the day was finally here, the day he would strike out and carry the will of the emperor to humanity or else at least help it along..


	3. Chapter 3

Jody Snider was securing the Heavy Bolter in the transport vehicle when he noticed Tom walking up the ramp.

"So Jody we are going with the spray and pray method I see." Tom was referring to the Heavy Bolter he was securing.

"Unlike you and Carmichael, I can shoot and Gilbert can spot." He said back to the other heavy weapon guardsmen. Tom laughed.

"Sure buddy boy keep telling yourself that and you might just believe it. Replied Tom.

"Ohh, I suppose having a Las-Cannon makes you a better shot? Asked Jody.

"Sure does, with only 9-10 shots per battery, I have to be money on or else no cover fire, besides I have to pick up all the targets you miss."

At that moment Xavier Bane one of the two snipers on the team walked in.

" Are you two ever going to argue about something else, every time we go out it's the same BS with you two, I mean how does Carmichael and Gilbert put up with you two anyway? Asked Bane.

Both Jody and Tom looked wounded like they both had just been shot by a green skin slugga. Then both men laughed. Tom slapped Jody on the back.

"No it will never change, well not till he can learn to shoot, that is." Said Tom to Bane who just shook his head and moved up into the transport.

"Besides Bane who are you to talk, last time we went out how many did you bag, 2-3? Asked Jody, Bane started storing his gear, but looked back.

"Confirmed? 26, and that includes the two I shot who were fixing to frag you while you turning that Orc Buggy into orc coffin." Said Bane as he finished storing his gear. Tom laughed, "See your second rate Jody, and accept it." Tom blurted out.

With that all their communicators went off with a 3 short vibrates, that let them know they were 15 minutes out for departure. Tom stepped out of the transport to light a tobacco stick; he took about 4 drags off of it and put it out. Tom turned to see the other weapon team walking toward the transport and they were accompanied by Gilbert, Carmichael, and Les (Banes spotter). Yea it was almost grind time.


End file.
